Trouble
by SVUlover14
Summary: Set after Guilt. Olivia tries unsuccessfully to get Alex out of trouble. Warning for spanking; if you don't like, don't read. CHAPTER TWO UP. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

There was only one thought running through Olivia's mind when she knocked on Liz Donnelly's door, and it was that they couldn't go an entire month without their ADA. So when Liz barked out, "Come in," Liv forgot to be intimidated. Pushing all feelings aside except for one, she went inside.

"What is it, Benson?" growled Liz, clearly unimpressed at the intrusion.

Olivia took a deep breath. "I have a favour to ask you."

"What?"

"Would you consider rethinking Alex's suspension?"

Liz raised an eyebrow. "Now why would you even ask? She did something wrong and she was punished, as I'm sure she'll tell you when you return home."

Olivia blushed. Alex had told her all about the spanking that had accompanied her suspension, and it hadn't been pretty. But still, she had to try. "I know, but we need her. Please, Liz. Think about it."

"You can use Carmichael if you need an ADA. She's going to be suspended for one month. End of story. Goodbye," snapped Liz.

Olivia stamped her foot childishly, her voice raising an octave. "We need Alex!"

Liz pointed to the door. "I'm going to count to three. One, two, three."

Liv was still standing there, stubbornly rooted to the spot, and Liz sighed. "Come here, Olivia," she ordered, quietly, but in a tone that left no room for negotiation.

Olivia's heart was pounding in her chest as she stepped forward with trepidation. She forced herself to Liz's side, then waited expectantly.

"I asked you to leave, and you disobeyed me. Now you're going to be punished."

"You can't punish me!" cried Olivia indignantly. "I'm –" But then she didn't really know what to say. Why shouldn't Liz punish her? Except that she didn't want it. And she'd really done nothing wrong.

Liz waved her hand dismissively. "Go get my hairbrush. I'm sure Alex told you where it is."

Liv couldn't quite catch her breath as she mutely shook her head. She couldn't!

Liz sighed. "Your girlfriend was much more cooperative, Olivia. Would you like to stand in the corner for a while first?"

Olivia shook her head and immediately fetched the hairbrush. She didn't know exactly why, because she so clearly did not deserve the spanking she knew was coming, but she really didn't want to have to stand in the corner. Silently, she handed Liz the hairbrush.

"Now take off your pants," ordered Liz.

Liv gasped. "No!"

Liz grabbed the detective by the arm and with more strength than Olivia would have expected, guided her toward the corner. "You will stay there until you are ready to follow my instructions."

Liv almost stamped her foot in indignation. This was not right. She hadn't done anything wrong, so Liz shouldn't be punishing her. Especially with her pants down! She wasn't a child; she was a grownup, and a detective at that.

But then she assumed that Alex had been punished with her pants down too, so she felt slightly better.

She stood in the corner for what seemed like an eternity before Liz asked calmly, "Are you ready to do as you're told?"

She wasn't, but she also didn't think she could bear to stand in that hateful corner for one more minute, so she nodded.

"Very good," said Liz. "Now, pants down."

Seething, Liv clenched her teeth and did as she was told.

"Now hand them to me," ordered the EADA.

Again, Olivia wondered why she was allowing this. But inexplicably, she did as she was told. Feeling all too exposed in front of Liz, she folded her hands behind her back and waited.

"Panties down, too," said Liz.

Olivia stifled another gasp and shook her head. She absolutely was not going to take her underwear down for Liz.

The attorney sighed. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Olivia," she snapped. "What'll it be?"

Liv tried to pull down her panties, she really did, but her hands just wouldn't move.

Liz sighed again and stepped forward. She grabbed the waistband and pulled down Olivia's underwear herself. "Now step out of them."

Feeling even more vulnerable than she had a moment before, Liv obeyed.

The EADA smirked. "Now get over my lap."

Blushing, Liv bent herself over Liz's lap, supporting herself with both hands. She wished she could sink into the floor. Or die. Or something.

But her embarrassment at being bent over Liz's lap like a child was the least of her worries when the attorney started laying into her. Olivia had been spanked before, but never before had it been this painful. By the fourth smack, her backside felt like it was on fire, and she was clenching her fists and biting down hard on her bottom lip so she wouldn't cry out.

Liz wasn't showing any sign of letting up soon. She continued to bring that dreadful hairbrush down hard on Olivia's bottom, occasionally straying down to redden her thighs. Soon, the detective's backside had turned a dark crimson, and holding it in was no longer an option. Silent tears streaked down Liv's cheeks, and she cried out intermittently at the smacks that rained down on her exposed bottom.

Finally, Liz asked, "Do I have your attention?"

Oh, God, Liz wanted her to answer. "Yes," Olivia managed to choke out.

"Very good." The EADA continued to aim her blows to the most sensitive spot of Olivia's backside and the detective whimpered. "Are you going to disobey me again?"

"No!" cried Liv. "No, no, no. I'm sorry."

Liz gave her bottom a few final smacks, then ordered, "Now get up. Face me."

Olivia was in too much pain to even be aware of her state of undress, much less than care. She pushed herself onto shaky legs and put her hands on her head so she wouldn't be tempted to rub her burning backside.

Liz raised an eyebrow. "You tell Alex she's still suspended, but I have to admire your audacity." She smirked at the look on Liv's face, then handed her back her pants and panties.

Liv grabbed her clothes and hightailed it out of there. She didn't think she'd ever be able to look Liz in the eye again. And she needed to see Alex.

**This is going to have two parts. What will happen when Olivia gets home to see Alex? Review to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia was momentarily distracted from the throbbing in her backside when she opened her apartment door and saw Alex. Except Alex did _not _look happy. She was standing at the front door with her arms crossed over her chest, tapping her foot as she waited for Liv. "Where were you, Olivia?" she asked coldly.

The detective was temporarily daunted. She didn't really want to tell Alex that she'd gone to see Liz and the EADA had spanked her. With her hairbrush. On her bare bottom. Alex was the only one who was allowed to spank her bare bottom. But now that she knew how much pain Alex must be in from her own spanking and that made her feel a bit better.

Olivia nervously scuffed her toe. "With Donnelly."

Alex raised an eyebrow and asked sharply, "Why?"

Olivia looked at the ground. She didn't want to lie to Alex, because she knew the ADA would find out sooner or later and then she would be punished for her dishonesty, but she also didn't want to tell Alex the truth. So she just didn't say anything.

Alex reached out and took Liv's chin firmly in her thumb and forefinger so Olivia was forced to look at her. "That wasn't rhetorical, Olivia. I'm waiting for an answer."

Olivia blushed and said very quickly, "I told her we needed you as our ADA and she couldn't suspend you."

She couldn't tell if Alex was about to laugh or yell at her, both of which confused Liv. She thought that maybe having her suspension lifted would make Alex feel better, and even if it didn't work, she'd know that Olivia had tried. What was wrong?

Finally, Alex ordered, "Get undressed and wait for me on the bed."

Olivia stamped her foot in indignation, tears rushing to her eyes. "Alex!" she wailed, not caring how childish she sounded. "Liz already spanked me!"

"As she should have," replied Alex calmly. "You had no right to question her decisions, and Liz punished you for that. But you especially had no right to do it behind me back, so I'm going to punish you. Two different infractions, two different spankings."

"But my butt hurts so much already!" howled Liv, wiping futilely at her eyes.

"You should have thought of that before you were naughty, Olivia," said Alex firmly. "Are you going to do as I told you, or do I need to show you what happens when you don't listen to me?"

Olivia quickly shook her head and ran to the bedroom. Tears continued to leak from her chocolate eyes as she undressed, folded her clothes neatly, and then bent over the bed, waiting in trepidation for her second spanking of the day. This wasn't fair at all. Her bottom already felt like it was on fire and she knew she wouldn't be able to take the caning she knew was coming. She would try to be a good girl for Alex – she always did – but today, she knew it was going to be even more difficult than usual.

Finally, Alex came into the bedroom. Olivia was already sobbing and Alex sat down beside her on the bed, tenderly running her fingers through Olivia's dark hair. The touch served to calm Liv down a bit, and soon her crying turned into soft whimpers.

"Liz did a good job on you, Olivia," said Alex approvingly, gently patting Olivia's red bottom and grinning at the sharp hiss it elicited from the detective. "I'm not going to cane you."

Olivia let out a deep breath. "Thank you, Alex. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Alex shook her head and landed a crisp smack to Olivia's bare bottom, causing the detective to yelp in pain. "I'm going to put you over my lap instead, but if you can't behave for me, I'll give you the caning you deserve. Is that clear?"

Olivia nodded, concentrating on not bursting into tears again. "Yes, ma'am." She knew this would be easier than a caning, slightly more tolerable, but it would still hurt. A lot. Alex was strong and her spankings were nothing short of formidable.

"Get over my lap, Olivia," Alex instructed her, and Olivia whimpered as she carefully positioned herself over the ADA's lap. "Now, do I need to remind you what behaving means?"

Olivia shook her head. "It means I shouldn't scream or squirm or kick," she recited, feeling very vulnerable in this position, over Alex's lap and staring at the ground. "And if I do any of those things, you'll cane me."

"Good girl," said Alex, taking a moment to rub Olivia's back, savoring her submission. "Are you ready, Olivia?"

Olivia nodded.

Alex raised an eyebrow and unleashed a flurry of sharp smacks on Olivia's upturned bottom. "I asked you a question and I didn't hear your answer."

Liv gasped at the swats, biting down on her lip to keep from crying out. "I'm sorry!" she whimpered. "I meant, yes, ma'am."

Alex ignored the apology and continued to pepper Olivia's bottom and thighs with hard slaps, close enough together that they created overlapping fires but far enough apart to be felt individually.

Olivia grabbed a pillow and squeezed it tightly to reduce the overwhelming urge to reach back and cover her bottom with her hands. She knew that if she did that, she would be feeling the cane, and she really didn't want that. Besides, she'd come so far already; it would be stupid to ruin it now. She bit down even harder on her lip and tried not to scream as Alex landed a particularly well-placed smack on her already tender bottom. Even though she'd promised she wouldn't, within minutes tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was wriggling on Alex's lap, trying to avoid the swats. She prayed that Alex understood that this wasn't defiance but a natural reflex.

Without warning, Alex stopped smacking Olivia's bottom and yanked sharply on her hair, causing Liv to let out a whimper. "Olivia," she said in a soft, dangerous tone. "What did we discuss about behaving?"

Olivia shrieked. "Alex, nooooooo! Don't cane me. Please! I was trying. I was trying to be good! My butt already hurts sooooo much! Please don't hurt me anymore."

That stopped Alex in her tracks. She started rubbing Olivia's well-spanked bottom, eliciting a yelp from the detective, but then in the absence of any more swats, Liv settled into the touch and started to calm down as Alex gently massaged away the sting. She didn't know what was going on, but she was just glad that she'd apparently avoided the caning.

Finally Alex said, "Baby, you know I'd never hurt you. When I spank you, it's because you've misbehaved, and when you're naughty, you need to be taught a lesson. I don't punish you because I want to hurt you. Do you understand that?"

Olivia hiccoughed. "Yes, ma'am," she whispered.

"I know that a spanking hurts, but there's a difference between me punishing you because you deserve it and just hitting you for no reason. Do you understand that?"

Olivia nodded, then quickly said, "Yes, ma'am."

Alex pressed a soft kiss to the back of Olivia's neck. "Good girl. Now, I know you're sorry and I'm not going to cane you because I think you've been punished enough. You're already not going to be able to sit for a few days, I'll bet. But next time, what are you going to do?"

"I'll never go behind your back again," promised Liv, wiping at her tears. "I'll ask you first. Always."

"And what do you think should happen if you disobey?"

Olivia shuddered. "You should c-cane me," she whimpered. "And then you should make me stand in – in the corner and then – then you should send me to bed all – all by myself, without f-feeling your fingers."

Alex smiled, planting another kiss on Olivia's neck. She knew Liv was really sorry to have prescribed such a punishment for herself which Alex would readily inflict if Olivia ever repeated the offence. She gently pulled the detective onto her lap and kissed her hair. "Okay, your punishment is over."

Olivia let out a sigh of relief and leaned back against Alex. "Thank you," she murmured as the ADA kissed away her remaining tears.

Alex smiled, snaking her hand down Olivia's thighs. "Do you want to spread those gorgeous legs for me, Olivia?"

Liv nodded and immediately parted her thighs. It wasn't an order, but she didn't want to give Alex any reason to be upset with her, and she _was _turned on. She was aching for Alex to touch her.

Alex pushed three fingers inside Olivia's soaking wet folds, pulling her into one orgasm, then another, riding it out as she felt Liv's muscles clench around her fingers. Finally, they were both exhausted and flopped down on the bed, Olivia wincing as her well-spanked bottom came into contact with the mattress.

Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia, who whimpered softly as the ADA pulled the sheets over them. "Are you feeling okay, sweetie?"

Liv gave her an impish smile. "My butt still hurts," she admitted. "A lot."

Alex laughed. "It's supposed to. What good would a spanking be if it didn't hurt?"

Olivia shrugged sheepishly, burying her head in Alex's neck. "I won't be able to sit."

Alex kissed her forehead. "You'll survive."

They lay in silence for a few moments before Olivia said, "Alex?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

Olivia blushed. "For caring enough about me to punish me."

Alex smiled, pressing another soft kiss to Olivia's temple. "And you're never again going to do something like that without asking me first, right?"

Liv nodded quickly. "Right. I mean, yes, ma'am."

Alex laughed. "I love you, Liv."

Olivia smiled, snuggling closer to Alex. "I love you too."

**Please review!**


End file.
